My Life According to Me
by Colony L2
Summary: It's 1:00am..it's not that funny..nor is it 'Ann and Trowa'..but it's the first of some..interesting things...please don't hurt me..i'm sleep deprived..
1. Default Chapter

My Life According to me.....  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing here but myself!!(and even at times I'm not quite sure of that..)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah:I need a muse..my "Ann and Trowa" story has been sitting there for so long untouched...  
  
Stuffed moose deemed 'Sean':Yeah,not to mention your Gundam Wing fanfic has been sitting in that same binder since June after the convention..  
  
Sarah:Shut up..I'm working at my own slow pace here,DON'T MOCK GENIUS,YOU REINDEER WANNABE!  
  
'Sean':It's been 7 months..and 3 chapters..it's genius at work here,people..genius I tell you.  
  
Sarah:*holds up sign*"Moose for sale!Stuffed white moose for sale!heck..Stuffed moose for free!!"  
  
'Sean':ADOPT ME!!!SHE'S ABUSIVE!!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sarah:*is walking down the street after school toward a coffeeshop type thing,in midst of having her face(in new glasses no less) buried in a 'JTHM/Lenore X-over*Well,it's friday...thank god  
  
Random Person: Miss?Miss be careful!!BE CAREF-  
  
Sarah:*has been run over by a bicycle*Yep..knew it was too good to be true..this day just HAD to have something go wrong...  
  
Random Person: Are you alright?You look a little...pale.  
  
Sarah: No..just fine..I'll just lay here and let the internal bleeding take effect...really,I'm okay..  
  
*a shadow the falls over the girl laying on the sidewalk*  
  
Sarah: Hey,pal...can you move..you're in the light I was using to burn my retinas..  
  
Body Attached to the Shadow: You're..Sarah right?Go to school at AP High?  
  
Sarah: Yep that's me...may I help you?  
  
B.A.t.t.S.: ((hehe..Batts..lol))Come with me...  
  
Sarah: You look familiar...*gets up and gazes over the tall(much taller then myself) figure in front of her*  
  
Person:Hi..I was uh..sent by some friends to get you...  
  
Sarah: But..you look like Trowa Barton off of Gundam Wing...why am I worried?  
  
Trowa-type-person: Umm..I am..care to uh,some with me and we can..talk about this?  
  
Sarah:*sigh* Do I have a choice..Trowa..?  
  
Trowa: ..Not particularly..but I figured it'd be nice to ask you..  
  
Sarah: How kind...okay,then..let's go.  
  
Trowa:*Walks to the coffeeshop and sits in a booth,motioning for her to join him* Sit.  
  
Sarah:Yes master..*sits just as a group of 5 other people join them*  
  
Trowa: You ought to recognize them...Duo Maxwell,Heero Yuy,Quatre Winner,Wufei Chang,and Duet Maxine..  
  
Sarah: Nice..to..meet..you..*twitch* Why do I feel like I'm in a bad horror movie?  
  
Pilots: Oh..you are..you are..because guess what?  
  
Sarah: *head in hands* What?  
  
Duo: You get to come with us to help fight a new war...ain't it great?  
  
Wufei: Yet we don't know you...ironic isn't it,onna?  
  
Quatre: It'll be nice to have you with us..  
  
Duet: I'LL FINALLY HAVE ANOTHER GIRL AROUND HERE!!!  
  
Sarah: Wait..when you mean..'war'..you mean..'battle'?  
  
Pilots: Um..  
  
Duo: I should have explained...you get to go to college with us...fun,right?  
  
Sarah: Oh..yeah..waitor,reality please?  
  
Heero: When was she told about this...?  
  
Trowa: 5 minutes ago..  
  
Heero: oh..no wonder..*shrug*  
  
Sarah:*twitch* The first chapter in what'll be...a very interesting life...according to me..  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
'Sean':What time is it,Sarah?  
  
Sarah:*looks at clock*It is..1:00am.  
  
'Sean':Oh..you realize this story isn't funny right?  
  
Sarah:I had a burst of inspiration..leave me alone..  
  
'Sean':You look like a brain with those glasses...take them off...  
  
Sarah:*hold up sign*Abusive Wannabe Muse...free  
  
'Sean':Nope..you're stuck with me...I'm your muse, woman...*insert evil moose-ish laughter here* 


	2. Chapter 2:I hope it's better then the la...

'Sean':Well,it's not 1:00 am this time at least...but it's still not funny...  
  
Sarah:You are aware that I personally don't care,right?  
  
'Sean':I didn't ask if you didn't care....just post the story..  
  
Sarah:See what I have to deal with,people?  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ +~+~+~  
  
Heero: You have one week to get your affairs in order...  
  
Quatre: I suggest you take care of anything you know that you have to..*sips his tea*  
  
Duo: Then it's with us..got it?  
  
Sarah: Can I interrupt for a second here?  
  
Trowa: It'll be interesting..living with us..  
  
Duet: I'm just glad to have another girl in the house..  
  
Sarah: Hey?!I'm still here!Can I interject here?  
  
Wufei: What now?  
  
Sarah: *stirrs absentmindedly at a cup of hot chocolate* Umm..why me?  
  
Heero: 'Why me' what?  
  
Sarah: Why am I going with you?  
  
Duo: You were told to..  
  
Trowa: Besides..we need as many level heads as we can manage..  
  
Sarah: But what if I'm not level headed?  
  
Heero: Oh,but you are..  
  
Wufei: We made sure of that..  
  
Sarah:I'm starting to feel like you're going to haul me off and kill me..you aren't..right?  
  
Trowa: No..not kill you persay, but...haul you off,yes..  
  
Quatre: We need your help..  
  
Duet: You're going to help us..  
  
Sarah: I'm going to help you..in college..because I was told to..because i'm level headed and because you need my help...okay,but WHY?  
  
Trowa: Well,the whole college thing is just a front...that'll help you get your schooling..  
  
Sarah:*level stare*Schooling for...  
  
Duo: You'll be helping us soon enough..  
  
Heero: Don't scare the child..  
  
Duet: She's scared as it is,Heero..  
  
Sarah: So..let me try and follow here..you've been watching me to make sure that i'm..supposed to come with you?  
  
Wufei: Yeah,that's about right...  
  
Duo: We knew you'd be perfect..  
  
Trowa: Besides..it's not like you didn't dream of this..right?  
  
Heero: Remember a few years ago? When you thought this would happen..then gave up on the idea because it was..'illogical'  
  
Sarah: How'd you know about that?  
  
Trowa: Heero has 'his ways'....  
  
Sarah: So..a week?To tell my family I'm going to college with complete strangers who just happen to be cartoon characters..that'll go real well..my mom'll love that.  
  
Wufei: Once you leave, all will be revealed..  
  
Duet: Yes,O Great Fortune Teller,'Fei!  
  
Sarah: Again..why do I feel like you're going to haul me off and kill me?  
  
Trowa: Relax..we'll stay with you through this week..  
  
Duo: Soothe the pain of leaving..  
  
Heero: And anyway,that way you can't run away or anything..  
  
Sarah: And I would do that because..?  
  
Duet: I think that was a compliment..  
  
Heero: Can't get anything past you..  
  
Trowa: I'll take you home..  
  
Wufei: And we'll all stay with you..  
  
Sarah: NANI?  
  
Duet: It'll be fun..  
  
Duo: Yeah...Great fun!^_^  
  
Quatre:(who has been very quiet throughout this whole thing) You'll get to meet Capitan Safe Sex and Sexy Naked Man..  
  
Sarah: Why does that scare me?  
  
Trowa: Just wait till you see it..  
  
Duo&Duet: We are NOT going to do that..  
  
All Sans Duo and Duet: ...  
  
Sarah: A week left of sanity...gre~at..  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+  
  
'Sean': Again..not funny..  
  
Sarah:CAN YOU OFFER INSPIRATION WITHOUT BEING ABUSIVE?!  
  
'Sean': ... ... ...no... ... ...  
  
Sarah: Tori...I feel your pain with Kegawa...only mine's a moose..and i didn't even drown him in a cup of coffee!*sigh* Why me..? 


	3. Chapter 3:It's finally up!

'Sean': Well lookie here folks. it seems our little authoress has decided to update her little story here. I see a miracle.  
  
Sarah: Why can't you be a normal muse and just offer inspiration?  
  
'Sean': Because then I wouldn't be interesting.  
  
Sarah: I'm sorry I asked.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Trowa: *gets up and offers Sarah his hand* Shall we go then?  
  
Sarah: You're going to take me home?  
  
Duo: No.the other guy talking to you and offering you a ride home is going to.  
  
Sarah: Does that mean you, Duo?  
  
Duet: *giggle*  
  
Trowa: Let's go.something tells me that the 'battle of sarcasm' is going to start now.  
  
Sarah: Aww! I wanted to join in!  
  
Heero: She's brave.  
  
Quatre: She seems to be good enough. I'm glad we picked her.  
  
Trowa and Sarah: *get up and walk out of the shop, talking*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Outside, walking to the house:  
  
Sarah: Okay.I want the truth. Why me?  
  
Trowa: Why you what?  
  
Sarah: Why am I the one to get picked to go with you..?  
  
Trowa: Because you're a special person. that and the fact that you're willing to leave this world had a major good point to it. Not many people are willing to leave the place they've lived all their lives.  
  
Sarah: Yes, I do suppose that's a good thing.  
  
Trowa: Besides. You're obviously willing to go, even though you're skeptical.  
  
Sarah: Yeah. this is true. I'd do anything to get out of here.  
  
Trowa: That's really good to hear. I mean, not the fact that you're unhappy but, the fact that you want to go.  
  
Sarah: You have a point. so; I suppose I will go with you guys. I mean, it is kind of what I always wanted to do.  
  
Trowa: Always wanted to do?  
  
Sarah: Okay. since I've heard about you guys. I wanted to go to that world for a long time.  
  
Trowa: Well, I suppose that counts for something right? Hey, are we anywhere near your house?  
  
Sarah: Huh? No. I suppose we just kept walking, but.it isn't far.  
  
Trowa: Okay then. So. tell me about yourself.  
  
Sarah: Myself? Um. I don't know.  
  
Trowa: Come on.tell me.  
  
Sarah: What's to know?  
  
Trowa: *points to a street* that us?  
  
Sarah: Oh. yes, it is. I suppose that concludes this conversation, eh?  
  
Trowa: Yes, I suppose so.  
  
  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
'Sean': This chapter went nowhere really fast.  
  
Sarah: I know. wasn't intended to really be anything.  
  
'Sean': Right.this inspiration wasn't from me. I think it came from the long lonely hours of your vacation.  
  
Sarah: Don't make fun of me.  
  
'Sean': *holds up sign* Make fun of this girl. 


End file.
